The Proposal,
by Fillionfan400
Summary: Everything is perfect. The ring, the girl, the place... or so it seems. When Monroe tries to propose to Rosalee, they both end up for more than they bargain for. If anything makes you cry or squeal or anything, blame my friend Ava.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

The alarm clock on the bedside table began it's daily chirping, awakening the slumbering wesen. A sleepy Rosalee reached to her left, trying a few times before hitting the button to shut it off. Monroe lay beside her, eyes fluttering open to meet the early morning light that peeked through the blinds of his bedroom.

"Rise and shine Cuddle Bug!" Rosalee almost sing-songed, running her fingers through the Blutbad's curly black-brown locks.

"Hmm, morning already?" Monroe hummed happily, smiling up at Rosalee. "If only last night hadn't ended."

"I know what you mean. That's one of the best nights I've had in years." Rosalee winked. Monroe smiled, a small chuckle rolling through his body.

"Alright, just give me a bit to do my pilates, and I can make us some breakfast." Monroe said with a grunt as he peeled back the covers and sat up.

"Or, we could have a workout of our own." Rosalee purred, lightly running her fingers across the stubble of Monroe's beard.

Monroe side-eyed her, his eyes glinting red. "Screw the pilates."

It was about six-thirty when Monroe and Rosalee had both finished breakfast. They both got dressed and ready for the day, and headed out the door.

"Don't forget to drop off that tea to Bud. I promised him I'd get it to him as soon as we got it in stock." Rosalee smiled, stepping off the porch to her car.

"Will do dear. Tell Andrea I said hi when she comes by today." Monroe chimed back, climbing in his bug. Rosalee waved goodbye from her window, and drove for the spice shop. Monroe turned the keys in the ignition, and the whirring of the engine intertwined with the whirring of thoughts in his mind.

Today was the day. This was the day he had been waiting months for. It was going to be the first step in a new direction for him and Rosalee. After delivering Bud's tea, Monroe was off to the jewelry shop to pick out an engagement ring. Being the dedicated, albeit picky man he was, Monroe had already planned out everything about the ring. The exact cut, jewel, design, every last detail.

_Cushion-cut lotus ring, green amethyst center stone, smoky quartz and emerald accent stones, platinum band._ He thought, recalling what he had spent days and nights perfecting. He could practically envision the way the gems would highlight Rosalee's beautiful hazel eyes, her beautiful soft skin, the tiny callouses on her finger tips...

Monroe was pulled from his thoughts when he realized he must look ridiculous sitting with a love-stricken face as the motor of his vintage yellow bug rumbled and sputtered. He took off the parking brake , shifted gears, and was off.

The bells above the jewelry shop door tinkled as Monroe stepped inside the building. A sweet tang of coffee filled his nose as he walked to the counter. A shorter woman with a brunette pixie cut peeked her head out of the back room behind the glass display case.

"Mister Monroe, nice to see you!" She smiled, coming around through the small door on the edge of the counter. "So, today's the day, huh?"

"Hey, Sam." Monroe smiled warmly. "Yep, it's time. Hope puttin' that ring together wasn't too much of a bother for you."

"Psh, for you? It's no trouble at all, really. You deserve it after helping that cop figure out Mister Gabaldi's murder last month." The brunette chuckled. "Just give me one sec here, hun." She said, walking around and unlocking one of the display cases. She scanned the numerous rings until she found the right one, and carefully plucked it out. "I'll tell you, that Rosalee is one lucky girl. You have quite the eye for gems."

Monroe blushed a bit at that. "I don't know if I'd agree with that..."

"Are you kidding? She is going to love this." Sam almost squealed, coming back around to where Monroe was standing. "So, have you decided how you're going to propose yet?"

"Well, actually, I'm planning to take her to dinner tonight. There's this great little place not far from the ballet studio that she just adores, and then I'm going to take her on a walk in the park. Then, when we get to the rose garden, I'll look into her eyes, and ask her to be mine forever." Monroe sighed dreamily.

"Oh my goodness, that's just beautiful Mister Monroe!" Sam squeaked, sniffling a bit. "Good luck with everything dear. I know she's going to say yes."

It was seven-thirty that evening as Monroe sat at the center table in Carafe. He tapped his fingers nervously on the solid oak table, looking up from his watch every now and then to see if Rosalee was there. _Tick, tick, tick, tick..._

"Hey, don't wait up on my account!" A familiar voice chimed. Monroe looked up, and his jaw almost dropped at what he saw. Standing there was Rosalee, her hair in a ballerina bun, a black lacey dress and sweater, and black shoes with roses on the toes. The dim light of the restaurant seemed dull in comparison to the almost angelic glow that seemed to come off of Rosalee. Almost as if on cue, Frank Sinatra's I Get a Kick Out of You played throughout the place.

"Y-you look... I mean, you... wow..." Monroe stammered, his normally broad vocabulary escaping him.

"So do you." Rosalee giggled. _Wow, even her laugh sounds heavenly. _"So, anything on the menu look good?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I was thinking we could split the pasta primavera, and we could even order some of the French wine."

"Hm, that sounds divine." Rosalee smiled sweetly, peering at Monroe under long, fluttering lashes. She slyly snuck a foot under the table, wrapping around Monroe's ankle.

"I, uh, I'll get on it now. W-waiter!' Monroe stuttered.

The two wesen finally finished their meal some while later, and Monroe led Rosalee down the sidewalks to the park. Portland was bright and alive for a Friday evening, and the hustle and bustle of people only added to the already movie-like quality of the night. They turned a corner, and a young man was playing In The Mood on his trumpet. Monroe looked to Rosalee with a small nervous smile.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He blushed. Rosalee laid one hand on his shoulder, the other on his waist. He did the same, moving along in time with the music. He twirled Rosalee around once, then pulled her back into a dip. Rosalee giggled, reaching up and placing a kiss gingerly on Monroe's nose.

A few people around them clapped, and they both laughed. They continued their journey to the park. The late summer air smelled sweet and fresh as they entered the park, travelling slowly by the large oak trees. Rosalee rested her head on Monroe's shoulder, holding his hand in hers.

Finally, they reached the rose garden. A small fountain trickled, and old-fashioned street lamps lit the path. A few other lovers were out for an evening stroll, and so Monroe waited until they were alone. He watched happily as Rosalee marvelled at the plush pink flowers. He loved the way her gaze settled on the flowers. Reaching in his suit coat pocket, Monroe gripped the ring box. The stragglers had finally cleared, and it was now or never. Monroe tapped Rosalee's shoulder, and she turned to meet him with those big doe eyes of hers.

"Rosalee, there's something I need to ask yo-" Monroe could barely finish his sentence before his phone rang obnoxiously in his other pocket. He sighed, recognizing the tone as Nick's. He cursed under his breath, pulling the phone out and answering it.

"Monroe, where are you right now?" Nick asked on the other line. Monroe picked up the fear in his voice, and knew something was wrong.

"In the park downtown, why?" He muttered back, somewhat annoyed.

"You and Rosalee need to find somewhere safe to go. There's a Reaper in town, and he's after you two because he knows you associate with me."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rosalee asked, picking up on Monroe's worry.

"Rosalee, we have to go, _now._"


	2. Chapter 2

Monroe took Rosalee's hand, and they both tore off through the winding paths of the park. They headed back towards town, hoping to find a safe place to hide. Rosalee had kicked off her shoes in an effort to gain speed. The sound of her feet hitting the pavement was barely audible above their panting as the two wesen reached the edge of the park.

"Where do we go?" Rosalee managed between breaths.

Monroe thought about all the possible locations between them and the police station. "I have an idea. Follow me." He growled, taking off again, Rosalee on his heels.

People had to almost jump out of the way as they ran by, earning some confused and slightly concerned glances. Cars honked and screeched as they ran across busy intersections, and they paid no mind to whether or not they used a crosswalk.

"Where the hell are we going?" Rosalee called up to Monroe.

"You'll see, just stay with me." He called back.

Finally, Monroe stopped at a building. He motioned Rosalee into the same jewelry shop he had been in that morning. He turned around quickly and locked the door. The lights overhead of them were busted out, and the shattered glass lay on the floor. The glass display cases were broken, too, all except for one. But perhaps more terrifying, the glass of this one had been spattered with blood.

"Oh God." Monroe muttered. "Sam? Sam, are you here?" He tried, noticing the girl wasn't at her usual post.

"Mon..." Rosalee gestured to her left, to a small partition on the counter.

"No." Monroe breathed. He slowly knelt down to find the bloody, battered body of the same woman who had sold him the ring. He reached out a gentle hand, lifting one of her cold, lifeless hands that had been balled into a fist. He unfurled the fingers to reveal a small blade. "He was here."

Rosalee laid a comforting hand on Monroe's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound outside the door. Someone was jiggling the door handle, trying desperately to open the large oak door. Monroe beckoned for Rosalee to get behind the counter. She reluctantly complied, sneaking quietly around the display case-turned desk. Monroe stood slowly, his claws peaking out where fingernails once were, fangs poking out in place of teeth, and eyes glowing a deep ruby. The door handle went motionless again, and an eerie silence filled the shop.

_Bang!_

The door burst open, and a white light flooded the room. Monroe quickly shifted back to his human form, noticing that none of the scents were that of a Reaper. Although, one scent was strikingly familiar...

"Nick Burkhardt, Portland Po- Monroe?" Nick lowered his light. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Monroe and Rosalee sat on the stoop of the jewelry shop, police officers and detectives shuffling around inside. A few officers carried a body bag to the ME truck outside, and Monroe swallowed hard thinking about who was inside. He wrapped Rosalee up in his arms, holding her close to him.

"Are you two okay?" Nick asked, stepping out of the shop.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." Rosalee answered for both of them.

"That's understandable." Nick sighed, looking down at Monroe. Monroe looked away, focusing back on the ME truck as its doors closed. "You okay Mon?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Monroe mumbled, looking up at Nick. "I think it's time we headed home."

"I can give you guys a ride, if you want." Nick offered.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be okay." Rosalee said, helping Monroe up as she got to her feet. She rested her head on his shoulder once again, and Monroe kept an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Monroe and Rosalee waved goodbye to Nick as he backed the cruiser out of Monroe's driveway, heading back to the police station. The two walked in the front door, Monroe kicking off his loafers, Rosalee pulling the pins out of her dark brown hair, letting it fall past her shoulders. Neither of them had spoken the whole way home, just looked out their windows at the passing scenery.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Rosalee yawned. She smiled sadly at Monroe, brushing the hair out of his beautiful auburn eyes. "You comin'?"

Monroe nodded solemnly, leaning into the touch. He stepped forward, encompassing Rosalee in a hug, something he didn't much do. Rosalee inhaled the mild scent of his cologne, mingled with the salty taste of sweat. She traced small patterns in his back, listening to his breathing.

"Mon, it's okay sweetie. It's gonna be okay." Rosalee soothed.

"I know it is." Monroe sniffled, pulling away, but still holding on to Rosalee. A few tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, one of the freeing itself and falling down his face. Rosalee wiped it away before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, let's get to bed."

* * *

Notes: I'm hoping to get this story hammered out before school starts up again. but seeing as how I start work tomorrow, that may be difficult. My apologies if uploading is slow! Just give me some gentle reminders now and then, and I'll try and get done what I can. Thanks!


End file.
